


Chocolate Sin

by MissCora, seamusdeanforever_archivist



Series: Chocolate Sin [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCora/pseuds/MissCora, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamusdeanforever_archivist/pseuds/seamusdeanforever_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus gets a package of Easter candy from home and really enjoys it while driving Dean to distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Cora: this story was originally archived at [Seamus/Dean Forever](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Seamus/Dean_Forever), which I opened in 2002, and which was closed in 2005 when the server that hosted it was closed. To re-open the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2015. An announcement was posted to OTW media channels, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Seamus/Dean Forever archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/seamusdeanforever/profile).
> 
> ***
> 
> DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

The sandy haired blonde's bright eyes lit with delight as he opened the package from home his family's owl had just dropped off at the breakfast table in the Great Hall.   
  
"Bloody wonderful" he breathed.   
  
"What is it?" His best friend Dean looked up at this exhalation.   
  
"Mum's sent me Easter candy," Seamus said with a grin.   
  
"Really? What kind? I've not seen any wizard candy for Easter."   
  
Seamus grinned at Dean. "Not wizard candy, Muggle. My dad grew up with this stuff hooked my mum on it. It's fantastic," he said as he pulled out a Cadbury creme egg.   
  
"Excellent!" Dean exclaimed. "I've been missing those. What else is in there?"   
  
Seamus proceeded to pull out a small collection of chocolate bunnies, Cadbury eggs, marshmallow peeps, finally extracting two Dove chocolate eggs.   
  
"What are those?" The boy's friend and roommate, Ron leaned over the table to get a look at the gold wrapped eggs.   
  
"Dove chocolate eggs," Seamus said. "They're fantastic. Honestly, the best chocolate there is, flat out, and you can only get them at Easter."   
  
"Never heard of them," Ron replied.   
  
"Of course you haven't," Dean answered the red head. "They're Muggle chocolates."   
  
"Guys," Hermione piped up. "We're going to be late for class if you don't hurry up." The three of them looked up and noticed the Hall was rapidly emptying of students, all hurrying off to the morning's first class.   
  
"Whoops," Seamus grinned at the girl. "Thanks 'Mione. For that you get one of these." He handed her a small hollow bunny before shoveling the rest of the candy and the note from his parents into his bag and following the rest of the 5th year Gryffindors out towards the potion's dungeon.   
  
***  
  
That evening after dinner the 5th years were all sitting around in the Common Room, ostentatiously studying, but in reality only Hermione and Neville were managing to get any work done. For that matter, the only reason Neville was getting anywhere was because Harry was helping write a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay, having already completed the work for his favorite class.   
  
Dean was trying to get through his Potions reading but wasn't getting anywhere, due to the many distractions in the room. Everything seemed to be conspiring against him, from the noise of his housemates and smoke of the fire, to the gentle bumping of his chair by Seamus as the smaller boy swung his foot against it, reading the letter from his mother.   
  
Dean sat back and secretly contemplated his friend. The two had known each other since their first year at school, when they'd been sorted into Gryffindor. They had been best friends this whole time, but Dean was beginning to wonder if that was really all that he wanted. He hadn't had the courage to bring it up to the sandy haired boy, but he was starting to wonder if his feelings for Seamus didn't go deeper than that. More often than not this year, the exuberant Gryffindor was featuring in his dreams, and Dean had come to realize that he didn't mind at all. However, for the time being Dean was content to wait, after all, having Seamus as his friend was more important than anything else.   
  
Seamus chose that moment to finish the letter and look up to catch Dean watching him. "What's up?" the Irish boy asked.   
  
"Not much," Dean answered with a smile. "Just wondering if I could snag a chocolate."   
  
Seamus grinned and tossed Dean a Cadbury Egg. "Here you go. Harry, you want one?"   
  
Harry looked up and nodded. "Sure, toss me one."   
  
Seamus threw over one for Harry, and a second which the green eyed boy handed to the struggling Neville. "I've always seen these in the shop," Harry started. "But I never got to try them."   
  
"There not bad. Have a definite following, although they're not my favorite." Seamus answered. "You can all have one, because my mum sent me way more than I could eat. But if I catch any of you making eyes at my Dove eggs, I kill!" Seamus started to growl, but ended up giggling as Dean pulled a face at him.   
  
"Personally, I don't see the draw," Dean told him. "They're just chocolate eggs."   
  
"Just!" Seamus squeaked. "How can you say 'just'! They are the best chocolate known to man."   
  
"Whatever," Dean shook his head at his friend.   
  
Seamus sniffed at him, then pulled one of the two eggs out of his bag. He unwrapped it, and broke the two halves apart. Dean watched as he placed the tip in his mouth and broke if off. Seamus's red lips closed over the small piece of chocolate, and he gave a little hum of pleasure. The boy's eyelids dropped half way over his bright eyes as he arched his neck up a little, allowing the melted chocolate to slide down his throat. His small tongue slipped out and wet his lips as he raised the half an egg to his mouth again and took another small bite. This time Dean could see the other boy running the piece of chocolate over and under his tongue as he allowed it to melt in his mouth, and again arched his throat to swallow. Dean had to swallow convulsively as the procedure was repeated a 3rd and 4th time. As Seamus's small white teeth parted to break off another painfully small piece of chocolate Dean knew he needed to do something to distract his friend or he would go quite mad watching this scene. Especially since he knew there was no way in hell he'd be able to drag his eyes from that small, perfect mouth and arched neck.   
  
"Good God, Seamus," he interrupted, managing to keep his voice almost entirely even. "I think you are having entirely too much fun with that chocolate. Aren't you Catholic?"   
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Seamus looked quite confused.   
  
"I could have sworn the Catholics would consider it a sin to be enjoying anything that much." Dean grinned, but felt it slip of his face as he watched Seamus arch an eyebrow at him.   
  
"You could be right, it may be a sin," Seamus allowed, then lifted the chocolate once more to his mouth, pausing as it rested barely a quarter of an inch from his red, red lips. His tongue darted out of his mouth and ran over the lips, as he continued. "But there are some things which are too good to be given up, even if you're not supposed to have them." The young Irish boy then bit once more into the egg, keeping his eyes locked with Dean's, until he again arched his neck to allow the chocolate to slip down his throat. "Mmmmm," he allowed the small sigh to hum through him, then looked up at the flushed continence of his best friend. "Wouldn't you agree?"   
  
Dean had to admit that he would definitely agree. However, he was currently incapable of answering, seeing as his throat had completely seized up and his mouth run dry.   
  
Seamus then broke the remaining piece of chocolate in half and leaned over to his friend. "Here Dean," he said, quietly. "Chocolate like this," he paused and smiled. "A sin like this," he added. "Is not an experience to miss." And, as Dean's jaw dropped he popped one of the halves into the startled boy's mouth.   
  
Dean allowed his eyes to close as he inhaled the faint scent of his friend and tasted the candy. He had to admit the chocolate was fantastic, even sinfully so. He swallowed and his tongue slipped out to lick up the traces from his mouth as his eyes opened. He looked at Seamus and finally found his voice. "You're right," he said softly. "There are some sins you just have to commit."   
  
Feeling like much more had just occurred than he could talk, or even think about, Dean blushed faintly, and told Seamus he was going to move upstairs to get some work done. "There are just too many distractions down here," he said.   
  
Seamus just smiled and said "I know what you mean," before popping the final piece of the first half of his chocolate egg in his mouth and wrapping up the second half. He slipped the untasted portion back into his bag and pulled open his potion's homework. Dean gathered up his books and started to leave, but as he passed the chairs Harry and Neville were working in he glanced down. Harry's clear green eyes met his and the other boy smiled at him. He had been letting Neville try and get a few of the answers on his own and had witnessed a large portion of the private scene. He wouldn't ever talk about it, but he said to Dean, "Just think, he's got 3 more parts of that chocolate left."   
  
Dean drew in a deep breath and then let it out. "I'm doomed, aren't I?" he asked.   
  
"Depends," Harry replied. At Dean's questioning look he continued. "You could just talk to him."   
  
Dean glanced back at the sandy blonde head bowed over the textbook. "Yes," he said quietly. "That probably is the only way to be saved."   
  
"I would have thought you wouldn't be seeking salvation from a sin like that," Harry responded with a small, rather malicious grin. At this Dean blushed and shook his head.   
  
"Right," he said. "I'm going upstairs."   
  
And the tall boy made his way over to the stairs leading up to the 5th year's dormitory. As he reached them he glanced back over his shoulder, and saw Seamus watching him, a faint smile hovering at the corner of the other boy's mouth. Giving his friend a smile, and receiving a grin in return, Dean climbed up the stairs, deep in thought. 


End file.
